Enough
by Darkened Dawn of Silence
Summary: This was enough. Maybe, just maybe, you would last longer than those girls. Slash and femslash.


**A/N:** Hello, fanfiction universe! I have not written anything in a while, so here I am with this little, angsty thing that I wrote after listening to "Paradox" from the Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST. It has a different style of writing (with the "you" instead of "me", "I", or the person's name), so this was more of a test piece for me. If there's enough interest, or I ever feel like it, I may add more to this. Until then, enjoy this little piece, or try to.

**Warnings: **Possible spoilers for Baten Kaitos, angst, slash, femslash, language, all of the lovely stuff.

**Pairing: **Unrequited(?) Dante x Kalas / (past) Kalas x Xelha, Trish x Xelha, past Xelha x Savyna.

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**Enough**  
_This was enough. Maybe, just maybe, you'd last longer than those girls...  
_

* * *

He was a player. You knew that from the beginning. You knew that he adored women, going to those _stupid _strip clubs, and getting drunk out of his mind. Trish warned you multiple times that Dante wasn't a person that would ever commit to another, because that's not how he was. He was attractive, yes, and he used that to his advantage. He would sleep with multiple women on a daily basis, not seeming to have a care in the world. He saved the world, just as his father did, but in the end, you thought that what he did was even worse. Toying with your heart as if it was nothing—it was pathetic, and it was even more pathetic that you fell for it, each and every time. Those times he'd flash a grin at you, you would get those stupid, _stupid _butterflies in your stomach, even knowing that he did that to every woman he saw. The difference? You were a man, not a woman… what did he see in you?

The rain pattered against the window. It was one of those dark, rainy, depressing days in Capulet—days that seemed to come more often than not. Dante was, as usual, off to his favorite strip club, so it left you sitting by yourself, on the old, beaten up couch, near the window. The leather had long since been torn to shreds, but it was a comfortable place to sit nonetheless. You leaned your head back against the leather that reminded you so much of the smell of that stupid, idiotic devil hunter—it comforted you for some reason. He toyed with your heart as if it was a yo-yo, but his smell had some kind of strange effect on you. It was pathetic… it was pathetic you let yourself be toyed with this way. You had plenty of opportunities to leave Devil May Cry, and leave Dante behind for good, but you could never bring yourself to do such a thing.

The reason, you figured, was because when you mentioned to him that you were going to leave, he gave you such a sad look (that you figured was fake) that you were tempted to stay. And you did. You were a little yo-yo to him, but whose fault was it? Dante's, for using you this way, or you, letting yourself be used? It was one of those questions that could never have an answer—rather, if you found the answer, you would not like what it was.

There was giggling outside the Devil May Cry office, and you recognized the voice as Xelha. She was easily your best friend, and she had the unfortunate fate of being stuck in this world with you—or perhaps it was better, for her. Three months after you and her had met Dante and Trish, she had started a romantic relationship with the demoness. You envied her. You wished that you could have someone who would protect you like Trish protected Xelha. You wished that you would have someone that would treat you as if you were the most important person in their entire lives. However, you knew that was something not met for you. You were a mistake. A fake. You were never meant to exist, and thus, you were doomed to never find love. You were a "sickly raven", as Geldoblame had put it.

You had thought you found love, twice. You felt strongly for Xelha, because she had done so much for you, and eventually you fell for her. However, you soon learned that she was not attracted to males as she had confided in you one night that she had feelings for Savyna. You had put on a fake smile—they were so common to you now that you couldn't tell which was real or fake—and told her that it was okay; she was still the same person to you, still your best friend. The hug that she had given you that night made butterflies flutter in your stomach, but you had hugged her back, saying everything was okay. She and Savyna entered a brief relationship, before they decided it was better being friends. A few months later, the bounty huntress had entered a relationship with Gibari.

It was something that you expected, but Xelha hadn't. She had come to you that night, tears hiding in her warm honey eyes. You had felt horrible for seeing her that way, so you had hugged her, telling her everything was going to be okay. In the end, everything was okay. She had found love with a beautiful, blonde demoness who would do everything in her power to protect, love, and nurture her. Of course, they had to do some strange, time travelling shit that you hadn't bothered to learn about, but the main thing was that she was happy. It was enough for you.

Xelha entered the office with Trish following behind her. The two of them had smiles on their faces, and whatever had happened, it was something that made them quite happy. The sorceress had her fingers intertwined with Trish's, and in turn, the demoness squeezed her hand before dark blue eyes set themselves on you, her knowing stare figuring out everything you were thinking. She sighed to herself and sat on Dante's desk, rooting through the drawers for something or other. Xelha, sensing that you were sad, came to sit next to you, a sad smile gracing her face. She leaned her head against your shoulder and closed her eyes. Her presence was comforting to you—more than she would ever know.

The door opened, and you heard a familiar voice cursing that the weather was horrible. A red, leather coat was thrown on the coatrack, and boots were taken off, being left at the door. The voice yelled across the room at Trish, asking her why she was invading his desk drawers. She scoffed, muttered something, and continued her search. Frost blue eyes set themselves on you, and instantly, the stupid, stupid butterfly feeling returned in your stomach. 'He's a player!' you scream in your mind. 'To him, you're just something to fuck and move on!'

"Hey." his voice murmured, and he gave you a look before going to Trish. You noticed Xelha give him a dirty look, but you did nothing. For some reason, he was interested in you. Intrigued.

Why was he? Why were you so different? What made you special, in his eyes? There were so many unanswered questions—questions that you would die to get the answer to.

Until then, you would be happy with the fact that he was intrigued by you. This was enough. Maybe, just maybe, you would last longer than those girls he fucked and left in the dirt.

* * *

Yeah... I was not in a bad mood when I wrote this, I promise! This is what music does to me. Any commentary you have is appreciated.


End file.
